Spider-Prompto
by fflivxv
Summary: Prompto is bitten by a spider and wakes up with special powers How can he control it, and how can he hide it from his friends?
1. Chapter 1

The regalia pulled into the Lestallum outpost. Ignis parked in the parking spot, and all four of them hopped out of the car.

"Think we could grab some cup of noodles?" Gladio asked elbowing Ignis lightly in the ribs, looking at a truck in the distance.

"Possibly after a hunt, but we have expended the last of our funds," Ignis stated only getting a sigh from the shield. The four walked into town, only the chattering of peppy towns people filling the silence. After a few minutes of walking they made it to the center of the marketplace. They strolled up to a restaurant and asked the person running it about the hunt.

"sure you're up for it?" The old man asked glancing at the four. All he got in response was a slow but sure nod from Ignis. The boys made their way back to the Regalia, and they began towards the waterfall.

"Ugh, are we there yet?" Prompto asked with a loud, obnoxious sigh.

"Could you shut up Prom, I'm trying to read." Gladio grunted full of annoyance. He turned a page of his book and glanced over at the napping prince. Suddenly a freckled face was in front of his, as the blond turned around in his seat.

"Whatcha readin?" He asked scanning the book in the shield's hands.

"Why don't ya play some king's knight and stop bugging me," he snapped shoving the blonde's face.

"Yeesh," he muttered sitting back in his seat. A few seconds of silence passed before boredom overcame him. He started flipping through different songs in the radio only listening to a few seconds before changing it again.

"Prompto, please." Ignis demanded with an annoyed tint.

"Is this like team up on Prompto day?" He whispered to himself under his breath. "hey noc-,"he started but he was cut off by the light snores produced by the prince. He sighed and just looked out the window.

After about thirty minutes the Regalia came to a stop as ignis pulled over. Gladio closed up his book and woke the sleeping prince by elbowing him. Three of them exited the car, and after a few minutes Noctis joined them. "Morning sleeping beauty," Prompto said to Noctis in a mocking tone.

"Shall we?" Ignis asked gesturing to the waterfall. Noctis nodded and the group started toward the waterfall. After sometime of walking they made it, and they needed to take a moment to take in the beauty of it all. "Wow" Noctis whispered fully enchanted.

"Sure takes your breath away, huh," Gladio grunted. "We should get going, you ready?" He asked the prince. The prince nodded and started up a path as the others followed closely behind. When they got to the top, they found a wide opening behind the waterfall.

"We're going, in there?!" Prompto asked letting a shudder run through this body.

"What are ya scared of the dark?" The prince asked letting out a small chuckle.

"Wouldn't be surprised knowing Prompto's extensive list of phobias." Ignis joked pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No, just think of what nasties are in there," Prompto said swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Nothin we can't handle," Gladio grunted, grabbing Prompto's shoulder and pulling him forward. They entered the crevice and the temperature began to drop.

"It's freezing in here," prompto stated shivering. The others hummed in agreement and went on with the task at hand. After they walked a bit further, a familiar purple hue came from the ground.

"Told ya, nasties," the boy hissed summoning his gun, and the others followed summoning their own weapons.

"nothin we didn't sign up for," Gladio said being the first to attack the woman with the legs of a spider. A couple tiny spiders popped up, but the big focus was on the Arachne. Without a second to think about what he was doing, Noctis' giant sword impaled the giant spider woman. The others spent time on the smaller version of a giant spider. It was the last one and Prompto was on it.

"I got it," prompto yelled pointing his gun, but he was to slow and the spider jumped at him, knocking him over. They wrestled on the ground until the tarantula bit down on Prompto's left hand with it's fangs. He felt the venom pulse through his body, flow through his veins. Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of disorientation hit him and Lucis became very far away. Prompto succumbed to unconsciousness and the world around him faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto could hear his name being called in the darkness. The voice was familiar and calm. He felt the hard ground beneath him, the cold air surrounding him. He could sense three people around him, even though he had not yet open his eyes. After a few minutes he finally had enough strength to open his eyelids. Even though there was basically no light in the dungeon, he still had to squint because of the pain exploding in his head.

"You good, Prom?" Noctis asked.

"I-I think," Prompto answered before trying to get up. He was able to stand on his own, only needing to lean on the shield a little while rising, but other than that, he seemed fine.

"We ready to get out of here? This place is giving me the heebie jeebies." Prompto stated looking at the guys. Ignis gave a concerned look at Prompto, then looked at the shield.

"I Suppose, are you sure you are feeling okay, Prompto?" Ignis asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm good, better than good," Prom reassured.

"Then we're good to go," Noctis chimed in.

The shield walked first, unsure of what creatures lurk in the shadows. Everyone else followed, with Prompto picking up the rear. The three guys continued on the path, but Prompto felt something that made him stop in his tracks. He was unnaturally aware of his surroundings, no, supernaturally aware of his surroundings. The gunslinger could sense the water droplets dripping off the spikes on the ceiling of the sound pounded in his head. He had a feeling of impending doom that he could not ignore.

He turned around just in time to see the fist of an iron giant coming at him. Everything was in slow motion. He slid and just barely missed it's punch. Prompto landed on the hard surface of the cave's floor. He used his hands to push himself up, but the gunman could not pry his finger tips off the ground.

"Guy's look out!" he shouted, alerting the rest of the guys. Gladio brought his large sword up and jabbed it into the daemons large midsection. A black liquid oozed from its stomach as it fell to the ground, but it was not over. All three of them fought the vulnerable daemon, while the blond haired man unsuccessfully attempted to pry his grip from the cold earth.

"What the hell! Come one, unstick...unstick,unstick,unstick" He whispered to himself as he struggled.

"Prompto! We could use a little help, What the hell are you doing?!" Gladio yelled.

"Coming!" Prompto replied, falling backwards and landing on his behind. He got up quickly, summoning his weapon, and he fired a couple shots at the daemon who was now swinging his sword. "Just takes a little motivation," Prompto muttered to himself.

Noctis slashed his sword one last time, which resulted in the daemon withering into dust.

"What the hell was that?" Gladio yelled at Prompto.

"What was what?" He returned innocently, smiling slyly. Gladio huffed angrily, but decided to end the argument there.

The group returned to the car and began back to Lestallum. Noctis fell asleep almost instantly, Gladio continued his book, and Ignis paid full attention to the open road ahead of him. Everyone went back to how they were before the dungeon, everyone except Prompto. He didn't mess with the radio or bug Gladio, he just stared out the window rerunning the events from the previous few hours through his mind over and over again. Ignis was concerned by the quietness of the younger man, but he didn't know what he would say.

After the quiet drive to Lestallum, Ignis was happy to hear the noise of people chattering and laughing in town. Everyone got out of the car and made their way back to the restaurant where they got the hunt information.

"Wow, ya'll must me some skilled hunters. Here you go," he said, handing Ignis a mega phoenix and a generous amount of gil.

"Thank you," Ignis said with a polite smile.

"No, no, thank you," the man stated.

The men began to head back to there car when Prompto stopped the adviser.

"Since we have a good amount of gil now could we sleep in comfy beds tonight?" Prompto begged.

"I suppose," Ignis replied.

"Yes!" Prompto exclaimed, fist bumping Noctis.

They entered there hotel room and everybody took nice, long showers after the hard day they had. The men played King's knight for a little while, but everyone got tired and decided to go to bed. That night Prompto tossed and turned in bed most of the night, and when he wasn't sleeping he was haunted by nightmares. Even though Prompto didn't know what was happening to him, it still terrified him. He glanced over at his finger less gloves, and the two, large holes the spider's fangs left in the black leather. He got up and went to the bathroom, when he looked in the mirror he saw a pale, clammy face looking back at him. Prompto didn't need a doctor to know something wasn't right. He looked down at his hand where the spider had left a gaping whole, but it had completely healed. Prompto found it hard to breathe. How could a bite that big heal in one day? He didn't know what kind of spider that was, and he didn't know what kind of venom it possessed. He knew one thing, something wasn't right, and he was going to figure it out.


End file.
